The Story of Sassy Swift
by Sassy Swift
Summary: What if I was a character in the DBZ world? This is the story of me as a character in the DBZ world fighting alongside Goku and the Z-Fighters and going into battle with them battling some of the most feared tyrants in their universe.
1. Introduction

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.

This is my second fan fiction! I hope you like it! Enjoy!

**The Story of Sassy Swift**

Introduction

There is a reason why I am called Sassy Swift. My real name I will keep unknown for now. I always wanted to be a character in Dragon Ball Z ever since I saw it. I would be a hero, a hero who would tell the Z-Fighters my real name and would be a secret hero like Great Sayiaman. I would be Sassy Swift, the strong, smart, swift warrior for the good side.

This is my story about me entering the Dragon Ball Z world just by watching the show, meeting them, and joining their side and since I know about DBZ I would be telling them the new threats so they can prepare themselves, but I won't tell them everything that will happen so they won't change the future for the worst. I would learn how to fly, fight, and find my inner Ki.  
I would learn to survive.  
I would learn how to deal with pain, hurt, and loss.  
After an adventure there, I would return after an end of a certain episode of my choosing.  
I would go to them before the tournament at the end of Dragon Ball.  
I would leave after GT.  
I would be a hero, the one-and-only Sassy Swift.


	2. The World I Enter

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.

This is my second fan fiction! This is chapter 1! It's short but it is not meant to be long. The next chapter will be longer. I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

**The Story of Sassy Swift**

Chapter 1: The World I Enter

I wanted to try to get to the Dragon Ball world first. I know I sound crazy, but I thought that maybe there was a way. So, I put the one of the discs of Dragon Ball Season 5. I skipped to the episode where Goku and the others make their appearance the day before the World Martial Arts Tournament. I hoped that if I enter the world that I will return soon or immediately after an episode of my choosing and that is what happened.

I decided to put on my one of my favorite shirts that had an owl on it. I wore leggings that looked like jeans, brown boots, and a matching brown sweater since I knew that in that episode it was raining. After I got dressed, I sighed at the T.V screen.  
"I hope this works." I said.  
I placed a hand on the screen and instantly I felt myself be dragged inside of it. With one final glance of my room, I entered the world.

I fell onto the sidewalk. Luckily, I didn't hit face down on the ground. I got up and felt the rain drops on my face. I put on my hoodie and walked to the curve. I gasped at the sight. A group of familiar faces were there including the eighteen-year-old Son Goku. I suddenly smiled. I am in the Dragon Ball world! It worked...


	3. More Than You Think You Know

I do not own DB/Z/GT/Kai or anything related. I only own my ideas and my characters that are not from DB/Z/GT/Kai.

Finally Chapter 2 is posted! Sorry for taking so long to post a new chapter. I hope you like the chapter! Enjoy!

**The Story of Sassy Swift**

Chapter 2: More than You Think You Know

My smile was big by the time Bulma came up to me, concern on her face.  
"Hey girl, are you okay? I saw you fall." She asked me.  
I turned around to see if she was talking to someone else. When I realized she was talking to me, I said, "I'm fine. Thanks."  
She smiled and walked back to the others. I followed closely behind her, over listening to their conversation.

After a few minutes, they all noticed me standing there. They turned around.  
"H-hi." I stammered.  
"Do you need something?" Bulma asked me.  
I glanced at Goku. He had his goofy, confused look on his face. I smiled. I couldn't believe that I was staring directly at the Earth's savior.  
"Actually, I just wanted to talk to Goku." I said.  
"How do you know my name?" Goku asked me.  
"I'm a big fan of yours. You're a very skilled fighter." I said.  
He smiled.  
"Thanks." He said.  
I smiled and said to the others, "I just need to tell him something."  
"Okay..." Launch said.  
I gestured for Goku to come with me a short distance away from the others.  
"I'll be right back." He said to them.  
He walked with me to he spot. Once I stopped walking, I turned to him. I became serious. He noticed this. He frowned.  
"Goku," I said. I had to tell him what he needed to know. "Piccolo is here."  
He narrowed his eyes at me. He then said, "Who are you? How do you know about Piccolo? Are you an enemy?"  
"I'm not a foe to you. I know more than you think. Anyway, I will tell you my name when time goes by. Trust me, I know a lot more than you think I know. So, Piccolo is here."  
"Ok. I suspected it."  
I grinned and nodded. I knew that I was changing to course of history, but I had to tell him so he would think of me as a helpful, informative person and that he could confirm what he already suspected was true. Maybe one day, he would consider me a friend because I told him about Piccolo. Only time will tell.

He nodded.  
"Thanks for telling me this. Should I ask about how you know about me?"  
"Some things are meant to be unsaid."  
"Okay."  
"I'll tell you someday so don't worry, Goku. I better get going. I'll see you at the tournament."  
"Okay. Bye."  
I grinned and walked away. I turned around to see him walking to his friends. They were questioning him about what I said and who I was. All I heard him say in response was, "I don't know who she was."  
The stern and far-away look on his face made me think that he was letting the information I told him sink into his mind. I smiled and walked farther away from them. Suddenly, a portal appeared. I looked at it and saw my room on the other side of it. I smiled and turned around. With one final backward glance at Goku and the others, I stepped into the portal and went back to my world. I would return tomorrow which meant that I will return to the Dragon Ball World in the next episode. I couldn't believe what just happened. I had entered the Dragon Ball World, met Goku, spoke to him face-to-face, and managed to return to my world. I wonder if changing history will be for the better, but I know that I am making wise decisions. If I want to become a hero, I better not make mistakes like an enemy would.


End file.
